I know what you did last summer
by treesfullofstarlight
Summary: This will be a collection of Delena one shots and is probably going to be a lot of fluffy fluff, because I just love Delena fluff :D It will mostly be expansions on scenes, i.e. how they got to the couch ;) These will also all probably be only on season 5 aswell so if you haven't seen any of that yet I suggest you go and watch because wow, just wow
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I haven't really published my fanfics before, I just write them mostly in my head and that's it, so I really want to know what people think :)**

** This one is a one shot based on TVD season 5X01 and is my expansion/what happened to get them there, on the small clip of Delena in bed where she is giggling, which i thought was extremely cute and had to have more :) anyways enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: The characters are unfortunately and obviously not mine this if fanfic after all :)**

**I know what you did last summer**

I put the last of my clothes into my suitcase and took a step back; I have no idea how that is going to close, who knew I had so many shoes?

I had already taken up a whole suitcase with just shoes and jackets the rest of my shoes were now shoved down the sides of my clothes suitcase.

I cannot believe I'm starting college tomorrow, and I wasn't anywhere near to finishing packing and I'd been doing it all summer.

Just then a shadow came up to the doorframe, I looked up and there it was, the reason I hadn't got anything done this summer.

I stared at his bare chest unashamedly (of course he didn't have a shirt on, I swear his only goal for this summer was to distract me).

And we just stood there for what felt like an eternity drinking every ounce of each other in from top to bottom, of course I was mainly looking at his perfect chest and how all I wanted to do was run my hands over it, it took all my strength not to jump him right there and then.

"need any help with that?" he said with that smug half smile on his face that is oh so sexy

I sighed internally and smiled shaking my head slightly, "you know, every time you help me, I never seem to get anything done"

There it was that little smirk, that makes me want to melt on the floor right here and now, "well, let's see what happens this time" he said as he crossed the space between us in two strides so that we were almost touching centimieters away from each other, but not touching at all

My breath hitched, I could feel his breath on my forehead, but still he refrained from touching me, choosing instead to stare at me intently with those eyes that make my knees weak and my head swim

"you know I've hardly packed and I leave tomorrow" I pointed out trying to stay calm, but my voice giving me away

he chuckled at that "well, I'll help you then" he said turning away from me and toward the bed, where my suitcase was laying still open

he closed the lid, grabbing the zip and turned his head back up so that our eyes met, I couldn't tear away my gaze as he slowly pulled the zip on the suitcase closed, his smile getting bigger and my breathing getting shallower as he went

I blew air out of my nose and pursed my lips trying my hardest not to succumb to him

"I know what you're doing" I said raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms in front of my chest

"Why yes, I'm helping you close your suitcase, like the good boyfriend I am" he said as he straightened up and leaned over me to get to the other side of the suitcase to pull the second zip closed

my breath hitched again, giving me away as he brushed my hip with his, touching me for the first time since he came into the bedroom

he zipped this side quickly and straightened up, quickly taking away the little physical contact we had and smirking down at me, " see, I helped" he said gesturing to my now closed suitcase and tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear

I sighed and leaned into his hand "now how am I supposed to get anything done when you do this to me?"

"do what?" he said grinning like a schoolboy, his thumb stroking my cheek

I leaned in even more tilting my head to the side and brought my hand up to his, closing my hand over his and looking up into his dark dreamy eyes, "you know what"

"that I do" He said leaning his face closer so that our noses were touching, smirking and raising his eyebrows

With that my knees went weak and I couldn't restrain myself anymore, taking in a big shaky breath I looked up into his eyes through my eyelashes and launched my lips onto his, both of his hands moved to my upper back pulling me closer into him as he returned my kiss with so much force I couldn't breathe, but I didn't care, because all I ever wanted to be was right here in this moment, with our bodies pressed as close as they could go, fitting perfectly into one another, like two pieces of a jigsaw, my hands fisted in his hair pulling at the tufts and he let out a slow moan and bit my bottom lip,

"Damon" I gasped barely managing a whisper, I reached behind me and pulled his hand all the way down my back, he responded with a smile that I could feel through his kiss

And with that he span me and pulled me onto the bed with him, pushing my case and various other things that were on the bed onto the floor scattering odd bits that still needed packing everywhere, but this hardly even registered, all I could think about was Damon, and his lips pressed against mine, his hands all over my body hungry for more

We were lying on the bed now with me on top; I pulled away from his lips long enough so that I could pull my vest top over my head with his help and then I locked my lips with his again, he grasped my sides and rolled on top of me pulling the covers on top of us, so that he could trail kisses from my chin all the way down and across my neck, this tickled and I couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle my legs flailing around him as he smirked and kept going, with me helplessly pinned beneath him and all I could think was that right here and now my life was perfect, and how was I ever going to finish packing?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This one is inspired by the clip in the trailer from 5X02, where Elena rips Damon's shirt off and it kind or looks like they are in a classroom and I am extremely excited for this episode! :D Anyways enjoy and please review, I love to know what you guys think :)**

**Sneak attack**

I walked out of the lecture theatre more confused than I was before it started, wow college was so much different than high school, they just talk at you and that's it, it really doesn't help that I haven't seen Damon in what feels like forever (but is in actuality only a couple of days)

It's really hard to concentrate when the only thing you can think about is Damon and his dark penetrating eyes, Damon and his melt me half smile, Damon and his everything Damon, I mean who could blame me for my lack of concentration?

He was coming up at the weekend to see me and I just had to hold on to that, but it was only Tuesday and I had no idea how I was going to get through the rest of the week, then my phone buzzed, I reached into my pocket and looked down at the screen (speak of the devil) it was a text from Damon saying '_sneak attack!' _

I stared down at my screen confused and then out of nowhere someone grabbed me and pulled me to the side of the corridor, I was about to scream when the person wrapped their arms around my waist from behind and whispered "sneak attack"

I smiled then, as I would recognize that voice anywhere, or at least my knees recognized it as, as soon as he whispered in my ear they went weak and almost buckled underneath me.

I turned around and sure enough there he was looking like a damned god, smirking at me "what are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here until the weekend!" I said shaking my head, my ear splitting grin making my attempt at sounding annoyed at him feeble

He held his hands up his smirk turning into a full frontal grin, "I thought you wanted to see me?" he turned and made a move to back away "but if you want me to go…" he said raising his shoulders slightly

I took a deep breath in and shook my head slightly (how does he manage to do this to me? With him I have no restraint) and pounced on him, locking my lips with his, pushing him into the nearest classroom and shutting the door behind us, dropping my bag as we went, I couldn't get enough of him, I'd missed this, really missed this.

I backed him to a desk, where I tore his shirt open ripping the buttons off as I went, he chuckled a low throaty chuckle "so I take it you've missed me?"

"Can you blame me?" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster, raising my eyebrows as his grin grew anew, he knew this would happen, he know I have zero control when it comes to him.

I spread my hands hungrily over his bare chest drinking him in from top to bottom, mine all mine I thought to myself, as his arms wrapped around me crushing my body to his as he trailed delicious pecks all the way down my neck, my breath hitched and I let out a low moan when he got to my collarbone, stopping to look up at me, I fisted my hands in his hair and pulled him back up to my lips, reaching behind me to pull his hand down to my lower back, he pulled me into him so that our bodies were pressed together as much as they could be and I started to grind on him shamelessly and in that moment we were the only two people in the world and I was so happy.

But we weren't the only people in this building and the door to the room opened to a shock faced student, "hey should you be in here?" they said.

I giggled standing up flushed and thrilled from being caught, "lets finish this in your room" he whispered in a voice that sent shivers down my spine standing up and leading me out of the room, shrugging his shoulders and grinning at the abashed student on the way out, in a 'what are you going to do?' Kind of way, and all I could think was, that's my boyfriend as I looked over at him, smiling like a lunatic.


End file.
